When a content provider receives a request for content, it may be desirable to verify the identity of the requester prior to providing the content. For example, out-of-band mechanisms may be used to verify the identity of a content requester. An out-of-band mechanism is so-called because it verifies a requestor's identity using a medium different than that of the original request. For instance, if a request is made electronically, identity verification can be implemented via a telephone network, postal mail, or a payment processing system. Verification through the use of a payment processing system typically involves comparing an identity supplied by a content requester to an identity associated with a payment processing system account. A comparison against data from a payment processing system provides evidence that a trustable source confirms the requestor's identity. Payment processing systems are often trusted because an operator of a payment processing system generally has a strong interest in knowing the identities of their account holders so that due payments can be collected.
It is difficult and sometimes even impossible for providers of free services to verify the identity a content requestor. For instance, content servers that allow users to create online profiles, e.g., email systems, social networking systems, etc., have an interest in assuring that users are who they claim to be. To take another example, adults should be restricted from some content servers geared toward children, and vice-versa.
Providers of free content often have limited or no out-of-band verification options. For example, because services that provide free content typically do not require a requestor to supply a payment processing system account, these services presently cannot use a payment processing system to verify the identity of a requester.